HeartBreak Hotel
by MissTuffcy
Summary: In which Riku walks in on his current cheating on him with his ex. Who shall mend his broken heart? Will anyone mend it? -Additional Summary Inside- TwoxShot AU
1. Chapter 1

MissTuffcy: Feeling alitte down. :( Visit my profile for more stories? Kinda a song fic Whitney Huston's "My love is your love" & "This is the HeartBreak Hotel" & St. Etienne's "Only Love Can Break Your Heart"

Summary: Riku had been down in the dumps ever since his break up with this ex-boyfriend Roxas. His current boyfriend, Sora, was coming back from Europe for awhile to visit before he left back to finish business. Riku decides to surprise his lover at the hotel. This'll be a two-shot.

Pairings (kinda): Roku(implied of the past), SoRiku, AkuRiku

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Self-mutilation, OOC People.

0000000000000

HeartBreak Hotel

Heartache

0000000000000

_This is the…_

Riku grinned at his reflection. He was wearing that skimpy little French maid's outfit that his lover loved oh so much. He walked over to his closet and rummaged around before making a sound of victory. He pulled out a long trench coat that belonged to his lover. He put it on and looked down at himself. It covered him up from his ankles and up. He chuckled in excitement. He flew into the living room and opened his front door to be greeted by a tall redhead in a knocking position. Axel grinned. "Hey Riku,"

_HeartBreak hotel…_

"Hey Axel, what are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"I was gonna ask if you were busy," Axel said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling nervously. "Thought we could hang out for awhile."

"Oh, I was going to the HB Hotel!" Riku said with a grin. "Sora got back from Europe today! He didn't tell me he was gonna get here early, but I'ma surprise him." Riku grinned. He unzipped the trench coat and showed Axel the outfit he was wearing. "See!" Axel almost drooled.

"Sexy…" Riku chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks! Hey, can you give me a ride over there?" Riku smiled. Axel nodded.

_But only love… _

_

* * *

_

Riku smiled at the lady at the front desk. He walked to the elevator a bounced slightly in joy. It's been almost 5 months that his lover had been away on a business trip. He couldn't wait to see him. When the elevator dinged and opened, he stepped out. He looked at all the doors as he passed and stopped at the one that the key had read. 9A-26. He smiled and used to key. He opened the door. "Ohhh, Sorrraaa~." Riku sung lowly. He stopped suddenly when he saw what was on the bed.

_Can break your heart…_

Sora was on the bed with someone. Someone who was not Riku. Sora was in bed with Roxas. Sora…was in the bed with…Riku's ex. Riku felt his heart shatter into a billion pieces. "So…ra…" He said quietly, tears gathering in his eyes. The two on the bed froze. They turned and looked at Riku, their eyes wide.

"Riku!" Sora jumped off the bed, still naked. "I-It's n-not what you think!" Riku shook his head and backed away.

"Is this why you didn't tell me you were coming early?" Riku asked quietly. Sora reached out for Riku. Riku backed away and turned. Sora grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him back into the room.

"Wait, Riku! Please, let me explain!"

"How long..." Riku whispered. Sora bit his lip.

"4 months...before we got together." Sora whispered. Riku yanked his arm from Sora and glared at him.

"You disgust me!" Riku's voice shook. Sora sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He cursed.

"Well...I know we're probably done now...when should I pick up my stuff?" Riku's glared intensified.

"You wre planning this, weren't you? You were just using me...just like that thing on the bed!" Riku yelled. Sora frowned. "I was a pity fuck, huh?" Riku laughed darkly. "I hope you two enjoy each other. I suggest you get your stuff tonight because anything you leave will be burnt to a crisp." Riku seethed. He opened the door and slammed it shut. Sora frowned at the door. He felt a hand trail down his chest. He looked back at Roxas.

"He'll get over it..." Roxas said with a shrug. Sora frowned.

"And how do you know that?"

"I've done it a few times to him." Roxas said, tilting his head to the side. "He always come running back to me in the end." Sora looked back at the door and sighed. He shrugged.

"I guess…"

* * *

Riku had made his way home and changed into something more comfortable. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He rubbed his eyes and glared at his reflection. He threw a shoe at the mirror and it shattered. He stared down at the shards. "That' exactly what my heart feels like…" He whispered, clutching his chest above his heart. He gave a pained sob and threw himself on the bed and buried his head in the pillow. A few hours had past and Riku was long since asleep. He woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the bedside clock and got up. 9:00PM. He frowned and walked to the bathroom. "I'll just drown the pain away." He mumbled.

* * *

Axel growled. "Why the hell did you drag me here?" Reno huffed and crossed his arms.

"And me too!" Cloud growled. They were at a new club that had opened up called "7 Sins".Zack and Reno smirked at them.

"Because you two are losers pinning over certain silver haired beauties that'll never look at you more than a friend!" Reno chirped happily. Axel glared at him.

"You wanna lose an arm, pretty boy?" Reno squeaked and hid behind Zack.

"PROTECT ME!" Zack snickered.

"How are you letting your little brother bully you?"

"He's bigger than me!" Reno pouted. Axel glared at them. Reno grabbed Axel's wrist and pulled him along. "C'mon! I wanna get laid, yo!" Axel grumbled something.

"If I'm here, you ain't getting laid shit!" Axel growled. Reno frowned.

"Hey, I'm the oldest here, you don' tell me what to do, mister grumpy pants, yo!" Reno stuck his tongue out at Axel. He pushed Axel on one of the barstools and plopped down next to him. Zack sat down next to Reno.

"C'mon Ax. Pick a guy or girl! I'm sure they'd wanna do ya!"

"Chyeah! You needa get laid, lil bro, yo!" Reno said with a grin. He turned to the bartender. "3 of your strongest, buddy!" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you can handle it, red?" Zack asked. Reno glared at him.

"I'll stick my foot up your ass if you say anything else about me not being able to hold a drink!" Reno growled.

"Geez..I see where Axel gets it from…" Axel glared him.

"Get what from?" Axel growled. Zack sweat-dropped.

"Err…nothing…" The bartender chuckled as he placed a brown liquid in front of them.

"Thanks, dude!" Reno grinned.

"It's on the house, beautiful." He said with a wink. Reno's grin faultered. He spinned in the stool.

"Yeah! Cos that's not creepy at all!" Reno chugged down his drink and started giggling. Axel stared at him as he took a sip.

"Reno, you sure you should be drinking that? You're a light weight drinking, dude." Zack said, poking his friend on the shoulder. Reno stared at Zack. Zack tensed. Reno burst out laughing and fell against Axel.

"Yo-yo-you l-l-look like a black c-c-ho-chocobo!" Reno giggled madly. Axel and Zack snickered. Reno jumped up and pumped the air. "I am g-go-gon—I'm…d-…DAMMIT! I'm gonna…feena…dance! Yeah!" Reno giggled as he stumbled to the dance floor and into some random dude's arms.

"Should we do something?" Zack asked. Axel took a sip of his beer and shrugged.

"Let him do what he wants…he's an annoying drunk." Axel grumbled.

* * *

Riku didn't really know what was going on. All he knew was that he was drunk and there were two sweaty bodies rubbing up against him and two sets of hands groping him. He let out a moan when he felt wet heat against his neck. Who were these people? Who cared…they made him feel good.

* * *

Axel growled as he watched the man dancing with Reno shove his hand down his pants. He got up and dragged Reno away by his pony tail. "Heeey~" Reno whined. "Whatcha doin' joy kill, yo?"

"Saving you from getting raped!" Axel growled, throwing Reno into the stool next to where Zack used to be.

"I…I can handle myself!" Reno grumbled, falling over on Axel. "Right after a nap…" Reno mumbled. Axel rolled his eyes. Zack walked over to them.

"Well, I'm done here….no one worth my time to fuck…" Zack mumbled. Reno popped up from off Axel.

"DAVID WAS A MONKEY!" And he promptly fell back against Axel. Axel's mouth was set in a grim line.

"Let's leave…now..before I let them rape him…" Axel mumbled. Zack laughed. He helped Reno up.

"BARNEY IS A PEDOSAUR FROM OUR IMAGINATION!" Zack blinked.

"Well…that was…disturbing…"

"You should hear the other things he yells when he's smashed." Axel grumbled as Zack picked up the slumbering man bridal style. Axel shook his head. He stopped and turned his head when he saw a flash of silver. Reno cursing out Zack slowly faded from his hearing when he spotted silver again. His eyes widened. He dashed after it.

* * *

In a back room, Riku was even more disorientated then before. He couldn't remember if he had drunk something or what. He giggled and pointed at the man leaning over him. "You have…sparkly eyes…" Riku giggled more. The man looked at his friend and laughed.

"Damn…what the hell did you give him?"

"I don't know…some kind of loopy shit that's supposed to make him cooperate." He said. The man leaning over Riku leaned down and kissed his lips. Riku moaned in the kiss and closed his eyes. The door burst open and the two men looked over.

"What the fuck are you doing to him?" Axel growled. Riku sat up slightly and tilted his head to the side slightly. He suddenly started giggling until he fell backwards on the bed. Axel frowned.

"There are two of you, Axy!" Riku giggled. Axel glared heatedly at the two other men.

"You have 5 fucking seconds to step away from him or else."

"Wassamatter." Axel looked back slightly as his older brother tried to peek over his shoulder. "Is that Ri-Ri? HI RIRIRI!" Axel shrugged him off.

"Weren't you with Zack?" Axel growled.

"ZACKY-POO! Ax is being mean to me!" Reno whined. Axel looked back at the two men. The quickly walked out the room. Riku smiled dopely at Axel.

"Are you going to play with me too?" Riku grinned. Axel frowned. He lifted the silverette up. "Weeee!"

'The fuck is wrong with him?" Zack asked with a frown.

"Let's leave already…" Axel grumbled.

* * *

The next morning Riku woke up with a splitting headache. He groaned and tried to sit up. Wait…He didn't remember coming home last night. He shot up and looked around. The bedroom door opened and Axel walked in. "How ya doing?"

"I have a headache…" Riku whispered. Axel nodded.

"Why were you at the club alone?" Axel asked, sitting down on the bed. Riku looked down at his hands that clenched to fists.

"He cheated on me…" Riku whispered brokenly. Axel's eyes widened.

"What? With who? I'll kill that bastard!" Axel yelled angrily.

"With Roxas…"


	2. Chapter 2

MissTuffcy: Feeling alitte down. :( Visit my profile for more stories? Kinda a song fic Whitney Huston's "My love is your love" & "This is the HeartBreak Hotel" & St. Etienne's "Only Love Can Break Your Heart"

Summary: Riku had been down in the dumps ever since his break up with this ex-boyfriend Roxas. His current boyfriend, Sora, was coming back from Europe for awhile to visit before he left back to finish business. Riku decides to surprise his lover at the hotel. This'll be a two-shot.

Pairings (kinda): Roku(implied of the past), SoRiku, AkuRiku

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Self-mutilation, OOC People.

0000000000000

HeartBreak Hotel

Heart to Heart

0000000000000

_"He cheated on me…" Riku whispered brokenly. Axel's eyes widened._

_"What? With who? I'll kill that bastard!" Axel yelled angrily._

_"With Roxas…"_

"What?" Axel's poison green eyes widened. "You gotta be joking, Ri!" Riku shook his head.

"No! I saw them in bed together…It was horrible…" Riku sobbed. Axel pulled Riku to him and rubbed his back as the younger cried into his chest.

"Hey…don't cry over that bastard…." Axel whispered. Riku sniffled and looked up at Axel. "No matter what, you know I'll always be here for you…" Riku smiled through his tears and nodded.

"I know…Axel…You're such a good friend." Riku buried his face into Axel's neck. Axel gave a weak smile.

"Yeah…good friend."

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you for awhile?" Axel nodded. "Thanks…"

* * *

Axel walked through his front door and glanced a Cloud who was sitting on his couch. "Where did you disappear to last night?" Cloud glared at Axel.

"Well, after you and the other two idiots left me stranded at the bar, I had to make a 2 hour trip back home!" Cloud growled. "I'm never going anywhere with you people again!"

"That's what you said last time, Cloudy-Dowdy…" Reno mumbled, plopping down on the couch and stretching out to lay over Cloud's lap.

"Get off me before I maim you!" Cloud growled. Reno purred.

"I like it rough…" He chomped the air up at Cloud and Cloud pushed the redhead out of his lap. He landed on the ground with a thump.

"OOOOOOOWWWWW! ZACK, CLOUD IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" Reno whined loudly. Riku giggled. Reno looked over at him and grinned. "HI RIRI!"

"Is he still drunk?" Axel asked with exasperation. Cloud shrugged. Axel rolled his eyes and led Riku to his room. He sat the duffle bag over his arm onto the floor by the door. Riku walked in after him and sat on Axel's bed.

"Nothing has changed…" Riku whispered, referring to Axel's room. Axel smiled and sat next to Riku.

"My likes and dislikes have not changed….well…only a little." Axel chuckled. Riku smiled at him and leaned his head on the older boy's shoulder. Axel wrapped an arm around Riku's waist.

"Ever think how it would be like if we were a couple?" Riku asked suddenly. Axel grinned.

"Yes…lots of times…And I go so far as to picture all old and pruny." Axel said, causing Riku to laugh. He snuggled closer to the redhead.

"Maybe…"

"I hope so…."

"Maybe we could…try…" Axel smiled at him.

"Yeah…"

_Too much hope is the opposite of despair... An overpowering love may consume you in the end.

* * *

_

_Kudos to whoever can guess where that quote is from and who said it. Review please. I know it was a weak ending but bear with me._


End file.
